When One Door Closes Another Door Opens
by Blackrose Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been living a lie. Everything you think you know about her has all been an act. Who is she really? Read and find out! Ginny's POV. Dark!Ginny. Minor Weasley bashing. Slight swearing. GW/HP and GW/DM relationships. One-shot. Written for SilverOwlMalfoy's One Line Competition 4.


**Author's Note: This was written for Silverowlmalfoy's One Line Competition 4. For some reason this plot bunny just came to me so I decided to let the little bunny run free and this was the end result. Hopefully it's good. :)  
**

**Also please review and let me know what you guys thought! I like to hear that people enjoyed a story that I put my time and effort into. (Honestly who doesn't like to hear that? Lol.) I also appreciate constructive criticism. I know that my writing is not perfect (no one's is) so if you guys would like to let me know what you thought worked and what you thought didn't that is appreciated. :)  
**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you guys get to the story since that is why you decided to read this in the first place. Happy reading everyone!**

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter and everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Bros (and maybe some others I forgot to mention). If this information is not correct I apologize. (I looked it up to make sure this disclaimer was accurate and that's what I found.) I make no money from this. This (writing fanfiction for the best book series of all time!) is just something I do for fun. (So please don't sue me!)**

When One Door Closes Another Door Opens

I knew what I'd done as soon as the door closed. I'd just walked out on everything I had ever known; my family, friends, boyfriend, everything. I did it to be with the man I loved. I know that sounds foolish, and in reality it was a very foolish thing to do, but try telling that to the seventeen year old girl I once was. None of it mattered; the only thing that mattered was I was finally going to be able to be with him.

~Flashback~

"Gin! Ginny! Wait!" I heard Harry yell as he raced to catch up with me. I didn't bother to slow my pace. I'd already told him that I was leaving, there was simply nothing left to say.

When he finally caught up to me he looked to be completely out of breath. He stepped in front of me to block my path and even though I could have easily walked around him I decided not to. After all he had just run the length of several blocks to catch up with me so the least I could do was hear him out, even if his words wouldn't change a thing.

"Ginny…" he said before pausing to catch his breath. He moved to touch my face but I backed away until I was sure I was out of his reach.

"Don't call me that. I've always hated that name," I informed him sharply. Ginny was a name meant for a child and by this point in life I was surely no child. "My name is Ginevra."

"Okay, Ginevra. Can you please come back to the Burrow with me? We can talk about everything there. Everyone's got to be worried sick about you. I know I am," he said sincerely. I had to give him credit that he did address me by my proper name as I'd requested, and he did make an effort to not sound condescending as he did so. I also had to give him credit for being truly honest, at least about his own emotions; he really did care greatly for me, I even dare to say he was in love with me. The rest of them however were a different story entirely, or at least they were in my eyes.

"I'm surprised they've even noticed I'm gone," I muttered darkly under my breath.

"Of course they've noticed you're gone! How could they not? Gin, we all love you, we'll always notice if you're not around. Now please come back home with me," he pleaded.

I hadn't meant for him to hear my words but it didn't really matter. There wasn't a thing in the world he could say to me that would make me change my mind and return to the place that had never truly been my home. I had long since moved beyond the days of needing my family's love but it still didn't erase all the years I'd longed for it and never felt it. My parents and my brothers loved having a girl in the family but they didn't love me specifically. They loved the idea of me. Someone they could dote on and protect and shelter from the world. None of them, not even Harry, had ever stopped to ask me if that life was truly what I wanted. It wasn't until I was fourteen years old that I found someone who did. He showed me a way out of the life I seemed to be destined to live. He told me I had a greater purpose in this world than to sit on the sidelines forever in the shadow of the Boy Who Lived and his friends. It took me a while to trust him and it took me a while longer to believe him but eventually I did and that is what led me to this turning point in my life. Thankfully he saw me, the real me, even when no one else could. And I will love him forever for that.

I glanced down at the watch on my wrist. This last encounter with Harry was taking longer than I had anticipated and therefore was running me late. I didn't want to be late, not when I was so close to leaving this old life behind me forever and beginning a new one with the man of my dreams. So I decided to play the one card I was sure would make him back down and walk away.

"Harry, I want to show you something," I said suddenly. I pulled up the sleeve of my cloak to reveal my left forearm. I could see the confusion growing in his eyes; his eyes had always betrayed his emotions. I suppose the saying that the eyes are the window to the soul is true in some cases, especially Harry's. Thankfully that had never been the case with me, if it had I doubt I would have survived long enough to ever see this day come to fruition.

I steadied myself for whatever reaction was to come as I whispered the anti-concealment incantation that I had learned very well over the past few years. Slowly the illusion of perfectly unmarred skin began to fall away and in its place my true self was revealed. I locked eyes with Harry and kept my wand hand ready to draw if it came to that. But it never did.

Harry backed away and regarded me with wide, disbelieving eyes. "No… you would never… you _can't_ be a… a…" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"A Death Eater?" I finished for him with a smirk. I'd never seemed to be a heartless person but I was done with keeping up pretenses now that I no longer had need for them. Harry had served his purpose, as had they all, but I would no longer be playing the part of sweet, innocent Ginny Weasley.

"I know you Gin, and this isn't you," he argued strongly, obviously trying to convince himself that this was not reality. In his eyes it was impossible for me to be such a thing. That was the problem with the members of the Order; they denied the truths they did not wish to see even if they were staring them directly in the face. Their misguided faith in humanity would one day be their undoing, of that I was sure.

"That's where you're wrong," I corrected, "This is who I have always been. The girl you know is a lie, nothing more. I took the Mark shortly before my fifteenth birthday but I begun serving the Dark Lord at the beginning of my fourth year. You were my assignment. You all were."

"So none of this… None of this was real?" he asked, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"No," I answered coldly. I was losing my patience; I did not have time for this. I was beginning to inwardly curse myself for even stopping to hear him out. I should have just brushed by him and left him to wallow in whatever emotions he was feeling. After all, Harry Potter was no longer my concern.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, me standing there nonchalantly as if nothing of importance had just occurred and Harry standing there looking as if his entire world had just been shattered, he finally managed to find his voice again. "Why? Why would you do this?" he wanted to know.

"It started because it was a way to get out of this life you all expected me to live but eventually it became more than that. Eventually it came to be about being with the man I love," I told him honestly. I probably should have let him down easier but I was in a hurry and as I said I really wasn't as caring of a person as I had let on. Well, not for those I was only using as a means to an end anyway.

Harry looked away from me then. Once again his eyes had betrayed him before he'd broken my gaze. His emerald eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal but they were not yet filled with disdain. I knew eventually there would be no love for me left in those eyes and that thought didn't bother me in the least. Again, Harry had merely been a means to an end and although I had enjoyed basking in the spotlight that was centered on me for being the girlfriend of the Boy Who Lived it had never truly brought me what I wanted. It had merely made the lie I was being forced to live more tolerable.

Suddenly the entirety of my statement seemed to dawn on him. "You said that you're in love with someone?" he questioned quietly. I nodded in response.

"Is he a Death Eater?" Harry asked the question even though I could tell he already knew the answer. Again I nodded.

"Is he why you joined them?" he wondered. Of course Harry had been hoping, most likely even praying, that I had been persuaded into the decision I'd made; that would have explained everything about this situation. After all, love was one of the most powerful forces in our world and it quite often caused a person to make rash decisions without properly thinking through the consequences of their actions. If that were the case all could be forgiven and we could simply return to our everyday lives and never let this conversation see the light of day again. Harry was grabbing at straws now, that much was obvious. It seemed I had severely underestimated his capacity for forgiveness.

"He's the one who presented me with the opportunity to change my destiny but I joined the Dark Lord for my own reasons and because of my own convictions. I was not coerced into my actions if that's what you're insinuating," I answered.

"Will you at least tell me who he is? I want to know who is responsible for causing you to destroy your life."

Anger coursed through my veins at his words. "He did _not_ cause me to destroy my life. He saved me from my life!" I hissed.

"You've been brainwashed Ginny! This isn't who you truly are!" Harry yelled at me before his voice dropped to nothing more than a whisper, "It can't be. I love you Gin."

I opened my mouth to respond but someone else beat me to it. "Well this is awkward…"

The voice which rang out from behind me sounded like music to my ears. I spun around to look at him. He smiled at me and I felt the sting of tears, happy tears, come to my eyes. "Draco…" I breathed. I quickly closed the short distance between us and flung my arms around his neck. Never before had I felt so desperate to be near someone. I pulled back slightly and allowed him to tilt my face upward toward his. Within seconds my lips crashed against his and I was completely swept away by the feel of his kiss. It had been so long since I had been able to kiss him. The kiss was rough and fierce and passionate; it was everything the tender, gentle kisses I shared with Harry were not. Harry had always treated me as if I were some delicate flower that had to be handled with care at all times. Draco had always been quite the opposite. He would hold me hard enough to bruise me and bite me hard enough to draw blood and I loved every second of it.

Without warning he pulled away from me and I whimpered in protest. It was then that I remembered where we were and who was watching us. I turned back to face Harry. He was staring at me incredulously. I smirked at him deviously. I was aware my lip was bleeding from where Draco had bit me during our all too short kiss so I absentmindedly licked away the blood.

"Malfoy," Harry growled furiously, "I'll see to it that you rot in Azkaban for the rest of your worthless life for this you son of a bitch!"

"Actually no you won't Potter," Draco drawled.

"Wanna bet?" Harry pulled his wand and aimed it at Draco. Immediately I stepped between the two of them. There was not a chance in hell that I was going to let Harry hurt Draco. I knew that by placing myself between the two of them it would ensure safety for me and my love. In Harry's eyes I was still, and in some ways would always be, the sweet Ginny Weasley he had come to know over the years. No matter what he learned of my true self or my actions that view of me would still linger in the back of his mind and therefore he would not be able to bring himself to harm me now.

I felt Draco place his hand on my shoulder as he moved me aside, his own wand now drawn. "Although I appreciate the sentiment I can handle this Ginevra," he assured me. Since I trusted him I merely nodded and moved aside.

"Potter you are forgetting a couple very important details. The first one being that as of yesterday I am fully acquitted of all charges. Thanks for that by the way, that never would have happened without your testimony and your request to the Wizengamot that they show me leniency. The second being that as of 5pm today the amnesty that Ginevra here so brilliantly fought for took effect; there can be no more trials pertaining to war crimes now. So basically Potter, because of you, Ginevra and I both go free and there is not a damn thing you can do to either of us. Feel free to attack me, but it's you that will be suffering the sentence for your crime, not me."

I could see the realization set into Harry's eyes. Suddenly everything was starting to make sense. After the war ended I had strategically placed myself at the forefront of the political movement seeking leniency for all school age Death Eaters. My sudden interest in the legal system was explained away by my unwavering need to help others and my desire to bring peace to the world after all the hardships of war had taken such a heavy toll on us all. I was constantly receiving praise, both public and private, for my selflessness and dedication to making a difference in the world. At least that much was true, my wanting to make a difference in the world; although I didn't give a damn about the rest of the world, I was only concerned with making a difference in my own. It didn't take long for me to get Harry on my side and once I had Harry Potter's approval the Wizengamot reluctantly gave in and started issuing either acquittals or reduced sentences for the majority of the young Death Eaters. It had also been me to act as the little voice whispering into Harry's ear when it came to testifying at both Draco and Narcissa's trials, which had taken place yesterday. I knew he had been tossing the idea around in his head for a while but it was at my insistence that he agreed to help them. I had reminded him that without each of them he would not be alive today and we would not have won the war without their help; therefore they deserved ours now. After Harry's testimony the vote to acquit each of them had been unanimous. My plan had worked even better than I ever could have imagined. But I had played my part well, as had Draco. We had both always been loyal Death Eaters but when it became obvious that the Dark Lord's sanity was deteriorating we formulated a plan to save ourselves if the Death Eaters were to lose the war. I kept up my guise as the Ginny Weasley the world had always known and he played upon the sympathies of those weaker than us and convinced them that he had been forced to take the Mark by his father and only acted as a Death Eater to protect his family. Those things were a lie but it didn't matter who learned that truth now. At this point there was nothing anyone could do.

Harry glared for a moment longer before he lowered his wand and backed away slightly. Before he turned to walk away he said one last thing to me, the sound of resigned defeat hanging heavily in his voice, "Goodbye Ginevra. I- I guess I never really knew you so I can't say that I'll miss you but I will miss who I thought you were. I will miss who you could've... who you should've been." And with that he was gone, no doubt going to inform my 'family' of what I'd told him and who I'd become. But it didn't matter. As I said before, I knew what I'd done as soon as the door closed. And it was a choice I would never regret.

"Are you ready Ginevra?" Draco asked as he offered me his hand.

I took one last look around at everything I was leaving behind. It wasn't because I was going to miss any of it, because I wasn't, it was simply because I knew that after today I would never see this place again and I wanted my moment to relish in that thought. After a moment a vengeful smile spread across my face. I grasped his outstretched hand and squeezed it tightly. "Ready," I said. We apparated away and I never looked back. I had no reason to.

~End Flashback~

I was pulled from my reverie by the sound of the doorbell chiming. It was almost time to go. I quickly placed the last barrette in my hair before I went to answer the door.

Once the door opened my mother-in-law Narcissa Malfoy swept in, her elegant long robes swishing behind her in a way that made it look almost as if she was floating. Over the years I have tried to master her level of grace and poise and I think I have mostly succeeded.

"Ginevra dear," she greeted warmly as she kissed each of my cheeks. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you," I replied modestly.

"Hello Grandmother," a sweet little girl's voice rang out from behind me. I turned to see my five year old daughter Annabelle standing there in one of her best dresses holding her favorite doll that Narcissa had given to her this past Christmas. My daughter was truly beautiful; she had my striking red hair and Draco's pale skin and silver eyes. Draco and I had wasted no time in starting our lives together; in fact we had married only two days after that last conversation with Harry. Nine months later our Annabelle was born.

I excused myself and went to finish getting ready, after all tonight was special. I had been waiting for this night for a very long time. I opened the closet and pulled from it my newest set of robes and my mask. I quickly slipped on the robe and took a moment to study my reflection in the mirror before I donned my mask. I had never before had the honor of assisting in a raid. Tonight would be the first time that anyone outside of Voldemort's inner circle would see me in my proper Death Eater garb, my own 'family' included. Tonight we were going to attack the Burrow.

After I'd finished I returned to the great hall of my home where I was greeted by my husband, mother-in-law, and daughter. Annabelle looked at me and smiled. "I like your new costume Mommy. It looks like Daddy's," she commented with a giggle.

"Yes it does sweetheart," I replied. I turned to face Draco and even though I couldn't see his features behind his mask I knew that he was smiling. I was as well. He offered his hand to me as he had all those years ago. "Ready Ginevra?"

My smile only grew as I took his hand in mine and answered, "With you, always."

**Another Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! I know I left a few things about this rather open-ended but I did that intentionally in case I decide to continue this at some point. Thanks for reading and again please take a couple minutes to review! :)  
**


End file.
